theelementalfivefandomcom-20200215-history
Battle In The Castle I
The Battle In The Castle is the first battle that Scott and Jamie take place in. The Battle starts off with Jamie on the other side of a massive hedge maze filled with creatures. Jamie goes through the maze only to encounter a Cyclops in his way. Jamie dodges the cyclops club and landed on the ground only for the cyclops to attempt to hit him again. The cyclops stopped before hitting him because of a rock being thrown at his back. The cyclops turns around and Jamie stares only to see Scott with another rock. Scott throws the rock nailing the cyclops right in the eye and him tripping over Jamie and falling through part of the maze. Scott walks over and takes his club and then proceeds with Jamie further through the maze. Farther in the maze the two encounter a fairy with a temper. The fairy blast a beam of light knocking Jamie over. Scott stares at Jamie for a second and then smack the fairy with the club and steps on it as he walks of further into the maze. Jamie gets up and follows after him. The two soon are attacked by a three headed guard dog. Scott looks at Jamie and Jamie looks back. Scott throws the club over the hedge and the dog runs through it clearing a path for Jamie and Scott. They walk past the Debris to the castle. The door to the castle is locked and the two are frustrated. the dog returns with the club and Scott sees a open balcony. Scott throws the club on to the balcony and the dog smashes through the door to get the club. Scott and Jamie walk into the castle and look around. The two see a suit of armor Scott takes the sword from the suit and Jamie takes the shield. Moments later gaurds attack Scott and Jamie. The guards run at Scott only to be sliced. A guard swings his sword at Jamie and Jamie blocks it and then kicks the guard over. Jamie takes the guards sword and slices another guard. More guards enter and surround Jamie and Scott. One guard shoots Jamie in the arm and he goes down. The king walks down the staircase and asks Scott why he was attacking. While Scott is talking Jamie is quietly slice a hole in the floor. The King shoots a bolt at Scott at the same time Jamie finished the hole and the two fall to the floor below. Guards aim down and fire bolts at Scott and Jamie. Scott drags Jamie away so he does not get hit. A bolt is headed straight for Scott's head and he stops the bolt. Scott is surprised as are Jamie the guards and the King. Scott pushes his hand forward and the bolt flies at a guard knocking him over. Scott puts Jamie on the debris that fell and it begins to rise. Scott throws three guards away from the two and Jamie gets up. Scott throws more guards away and Jamie grabs the swords and starts slashing. The King tries to get away but only to have Scott throw him down the stairs on to Jamie's sword. Jamie pulls the sword out and is punched down by The King. The King pulls a sword out and hits Jamie in the neck. Jamie grabs his neck only to see no mark. Jamie charges at The King only to go straight through him. Scott looks at Jamie in surprise and throws The King through a wall and leaves with Jamie. The castle is slightly ruined and most guards are dead. The King barely survived the attack and went into his chamber.